


Rise and Fall

by funnysexybrunettezombiekiller



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funnysexybrunettezombiekiller/pseuds/funnysexybrunettezombiekiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The land is ruled by incompetents and tyrants, and the small but promising Sun Family is rapidly becoming involved in the center of the conflict. Sun Ce, the eldest son, seeks glory beyond his father's ambition. Initially an impulsive, reckless young man who has yet to truly experience the horrors of war, he seeks to conquer the land himself, aided by his brilliant sworn brother Zhou Yu and his clever bride Da Qiao.</p><p>Joy, chaos, tragedy, betrayal, victory and bitter defeat await any who walk the path of the conqueror. The fate of the entire Sun Family, their allies and their enemies rests on Sun Ce's shoulders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Sun Ce

**Author's Note:**

> So. This story has been in my drafts folder for years now. The earliest versions—not resembling this final-ish version you’re about to read in any way, of course—date back to mid-2008.
> 
> Sun Ce is the main narrator through the beginning, as he’s our main character, but many other characters will make appearances and we’ll see lots of events from many different points of view. This is really not the epic drama I made it out to be in the summary (LIES!) mostly because I can't keep my twisted sense of humor out of things, and besides the Sun-Wu cast of characters are a fun bunch and it'd be doing them a disservice to omit the fun from their story.
> 
> Sun Ce/Da Qiao's relationship is the key linchpin as the story begins, but this isn't the typical Ce/Da fairytale romance. I was really interested in picking at their relationship a bit, mostly because I haven't seen it done before. 
> 
> The story will start off in Sun Ce's POV and pick up from other characters' POV later on.

* * *

 

“Pay _attention_ , Ce, this is important.”

 

Sun Ce looked up, alarmed. Only for a split second, but a second was all it took to tip off his wary father, who shook his head. “Hey. I’m up,” he said hurriedly, trying to catch his father’s eye. “I was lost in thought! Has something happened?”

 

He could scarcely stand still, the urge to fight was so overwhelming. Barely able to sleep, he’d spent the night tossing and turning in anticipation for the battle to come.

 

The Imperial Court had given the order for the army of Sun Jian, prefect of Changsha, to assist Dong Zhuo’s forces against the rebels of Xiliang. Dong Zhuo’s tyrannical reputation proceeded him, and whispers of his evil deeds weren’t lost on the ears of the Imperial Court.

 

And yet they chose to side _against_ the Xiliang rebels, and as a result, Sun Jian’s forces had been ordered to prevent the pathetic despot from being routed.

 

“I don’t care one bit what happens to Dong Zhuo. If I get the opportunity I’ll wipe him out myself and make it look like an accident,” Sun Ce grumbled. “Pop, please, is there any way we can get out of this? It’s not like we can spare the men. What if we lose someone helping _Dong Zhuo_?”

 

“You know my feelings on the subject,” Sun Jian answered, his eyes on the horizon. “We serve the Han, Ce. If the Imperial Court has a use for Dong Zhuo, we have no choice but to do as they command.”

 

“You have nothing to worry about, my boy. Your father and I have been beating back rebels long before you were even a twinkle in his eye,” Huang Gai said gruffly, slapping Sun Ce on the shoulder.

 

“I don’t doubt we’re gonna _win,_ I just don’t want to be here at all.” The only thing that had roused Sun Ce’s interest was reports of Ma Teng’s son, the golden-haired warrior who brandished his spear atop a horse, the leader of the famed Xiliang Calvary. “At least the Imperial Army will finally appreciate us and realize what we can do. We’ve been playing second fiddle to Cao Cao for too long.”

 

It took his father a long moment to answer. “You know how I feel about that. We’re just here to settle the conflict. If the rebels rout Dong Zhuo, they’ll come for us eventually.”

 

Sun Ce was barely listening, instead straining his hearing to listen in on a remarkably fascinating conversation between Cheng Pu and Han Dang, something about how the Imperial Court was quickly losing control over Dong Zhuo and the land in general. Really sounded like speculation but it was very likely his father would be annoyed were he to overhear the topic of discussion.

 

A plume of smoke was cast out overhead, interrupting all conversation as generals and troops looked up towards the sky.     

 

“That’s our signal,” said Sun Jian, raising his voice to address his army. “Take the anger you feel and direct it towards putting a stop to the rebellion. If we are successful, those watching will surely know who was responsible. Dong Zhuo will quickly lose face.”

 

It was the moment Sun Ce had been waiting for.

 

* * *

 

This marked his second battle, so this was most likely a gross exaggeration based on his inexperience, but Sun Ce had never seen a more ridiculous formation. How Dong Zhuo had any clout with the Imperial Court while his own father was ignored pissed him off beyond belief.

 

As his father predicted, Dong Zhuo was late to arrive. Sun Ce couldn’t help but be startled at the man’s appearance—as repulsive on the outside as he was on the inside. He was short, yet had a commanding air to him that made him seem so much larger. His face had a leathery, florid look to it, and his body gloated of a couple of sins—sloth and gluttony. Sun Ce watched with distaste as the man waddled across the camp, shouting orders at the taller men behind him, even snarling at his horse for daring to protest when he mounted.

 

Unsurprisingly, Dong Zhuo stayed behind in the main camp. Sun Jian’s forces were to be first out, which suited Sun Ce just fine, as the further from the tyrannical despot he was, the happier he was likely to be. But one would think someone with Dong Zhuo’s rank would at least _pretend_ to be interested in saving face, rather than making the nearly-unknown pirate hunter and his army of loyalists do all the dirty work. Dong Zhuo had no idea what he was doing as a commander and was content to let his men march to their deaths, as long as he got to stay safe surrounded by his elite troops.

 

Sun Ce’s personal fighting philosophy involved taking out the enemy directly ahead of him. Dong Zhuo’s time would come—hopefully sooner than later—but as of now, Ma Teng and his cavalry were the current issue being dealt with.

 

It was very, very hard to knock someone off horseback, especially when armed with tonfas. He had procured a bow from a supply base and was trying to shoot the Liang Cavalry down before they caused too much damage to Sun Jian’s infantry, but unfortunately the men were very well equipped to deal with a mediocre archer rooted to the ground, and even when his shots were well-aimed, they either bounced off the horse’s armor or the shields the cavalrymen carried.

 

“Goddamn,” Sun Ce hissed under his breath, trying to aim before being clobbered by yet another horse, “I swear to the heavens and all the gods up there that if this goddamn arrow doesn’t fucking _hit someone soon_ I’m gonna—“

 

He missed, as predicted, and the man apparently leading the cavalry, a man wearing a hat and waving an oddly-shaped weapon. Sun Ce loathed this man, his weapon and that ridiculous hat—oh how he _longed_ to shoot that damned hat off the man’s head—but the man didn’t even give him a chance. He called out a command that apparently meant _retreat_ , as their formation turned and began heading off in a separate direction.

 

“Yeah, you better run!” Sun Ce shouted ineffectively, throwing the useless bow to the ground in annoyance. It was for the best, wasn’t like he could hit the broad side of a barn anyway. His sister would be keeled over laughing if she could see him now.

 

Time to find someone else to beat on, he supposed—but he was spared the trouble of looking, as one of his father’s messenger units was riding quickly towards him.

 

“Ma Teng’s son, Ma Chao, has arrived!” The messenger grinned widely. “I know you wanted to challenge him, I went out of my way to find you first—“

 

FINALLY. Sun Ce knew he was grinning like a fool as he rushed to mount his own horse.

 

* * *

 

Dong Zhuo’s troops were too stupid to form a phalanx with their shields to block the cavalry led by Ma Chao, and as a result, they were being trampled mercilessly. Even the horses of the Xiliang Cavalry were armored, and they demonstrated the effectiveness of their face-plates and spiked hooves while they charged, their riders swinging pikes.

 

Sun Ce made no real effort to help them. He did pass Huang Gai, who gave Sun Ce permission to take on Ma Chao alone—“I’ve got my eye on Ma Teng, you can take his little whelp,” were his _exact_ words, because Huang Gai was one of the coolest men Sun Ce had ever encountered in his twenty-four years of life—and after tearing through yet another of Ma Teng’s checkpoints, finally saw the golden warrior of Xiliang.

 

Ma Chao the Splendid was on horseback, his great white stallion neighing furiously before charging ahead, decimating Dong Zhuo’s front lines. He swung the heavily-decorated golden spear like it weighed nothing, striking his enemies through with quick precision. One infantryman bravely swung, and got his chest torn out by Ma Chao’s spear as a result.

 

A head flew in one direction, a limb in another, a spray of blood through the air as Ma Chao swung his spear gracefully. His white stallion reared up on his hind legs, neighing triumphantly, and the infantrymen remaining screamed, counting their losses and turning to run.

 

Sun Ce mentally smacked himself. Was he infatuated with this guy or was he here to _fight_? But Ma Chao stopped smacking around Dong Zhuo’s troops (that he chased down) long enough to notice Sun Ce, and he struck down one last soldier (Sun Ce _probably_ should’ve lifted a finger to help Dong Zhuo’s soldiers, but eh) and turned towards the son of Sun Jian, pointing his golden spearhead directly at him.

 

“You don’t seem to be afraid. Come to challenge me? Or will you join me in striking down the army of Dong Zhuo?” Ma Chao boomed.

 

Damn, he really wanted to join the guy in striking down the army of Dong Zhuo. “Here to see what the Warrior of Xiliang is made of, actually,” Sun Ce answered, taking a fighting stance. “Let’s see how long it takes to knock you off that horse.”

 

That made the Golden Warrior laugh, shaking his head disdainfully. “Going to take you a quick minute,” he retorted. “Come on, then!”

 

He circled Ma Chao, tonfas raised, ignoring the steady stream of sweat pouring in his eyes as he kept his focus, watching as Ma Chao raised his spear, shifting to try and get a good aim. Was he gonna _throw_ that thing? He couldn’t let Ma Chao get within stabbing range, but he wasn’t gonna be able to hit the guy, either—

 

Ma Chao laughed, forcing Sun Ce backwards and on the defensive again. “What’s the problem? I thought you were going to knock me right off, but it seems as though I’m still seated,” he said, clearly amused. “Where’s your arrogance now, son of Sun Jian? Laugh!”

 

Gritting his teeth, Sun Ce charged for what felt like the thousandth time, spotting an opening to knock that golden bastard right off his horse, but Ma Chao stopped him every time, knocking him backwards with the butt of his spear. And if that wasn’t annoying enough as it was, he’d almost been trampled, kicked or bitten by Ma Chao’s stallion as well, the great horse not content to idly watch his master be attacked.

 

Sun Ce could barely get close to Ma Chao without the other man parrying him backwards with his spear, and he’d been nearly impaled more times than he could count. Ma Chao had deadly accuracy with that thing, and no move was wasted; he fought with a ferocious but efficient grace, one Sun Ce was still too clumsy and attack-happy to be a decent match for him.

 

Luckily it seemed Ma Chao wasn’t trying to kill him, either. He’d been knocking Dong Zhuo’s troops around like they were made of straw, why Sun Ce thought he was immune was beyond him, but—

 

“FUCK,” Sun Ce shouted loudly, frustrated. “You’re so good, fight me like a damn man!”

 

That made Ma Chao snicker. “Thought you were gonna knock me off yourself,” he answered, “but I suppose I could end this quickly.” Before Sun Ce could fume for too long, the Golden Warrior indulged his request and leapt off his horse, swinging in such a way Sun Ce had to leap backwards to keep from having his legs torn off.

 

“Oh, that’s more like it—“

 

There was nothing like an amazing, dangerous fight to get Sun Ce’s blood pumping, and apparently Ma Chao was of similar nature. He vaguely wondered if Ma Teng and Ma Chao argued the way he did with his own father, and mentally cheered himself on as he collided his tonfa with Ma Chao’s gut, making the man cough on impact. Ma Chao quickly parried with the butt of his spear in Sun Ce’s neck, and he wheezed, stumbling backwards to catch his breath.

 

That breath got caught in his throat as Ma Chao shoved his spear into the ground and leapt at Sun Ce in a flying kick. Sun Ce would’ve been impressed with the attack had he not been preoccupied trying to avoid it, and was kicked rather abruptly in the shoulder rather than the neck again.

_Go for the jugular, end things quickly_ seemed to be Ma Chao’s idea. Not gonna happen.

 

“Why do you fight for Dong Zhuo?” Ma Chao shouted, between rapid spear strikes.

 

Sun Ce blocked, parrying the man backwards and swinging at his face. “Not because I want to. I do what my father asks of me.”

 

“I didn’t take the Tiger of Jiangdong for a _coward—_ ”

 

Sun Ce cut him off with a well-aimed punch. “You think he _wants_ to fight for Dong Zhuo? He doesn’t want any trouble. I think you’re right, personally—I’d love to go rogue, fight Dong Zhuo, overthrow the Han, let the Sun family rule—but in the meantime, _you_ are my enemy and that’s what I’m gonna deal with!” He kicked Ma Chao in the chest, sending the man backwards into the rock wall, and focused on punching as much of Ma Chao’s armored figure as he could until he did some _fucking damage_ —

 

“Cousin!” shouted a voice from behind.

 

Ma Chao, swearing loudly, shoved Sun Ce backwards with his remaining strength and punched him right in the face with the palm of his (armored) hand, causing him to lose his balance and tumble backwards. Ma Chao had taken quite a beating, he hadn’t been able to block Sun Ce’s attacks, but apparently had enough left in him for one final attack.

 

“Dai!” he coughed. “Thank the heavens—“

 

“Come on, let’s get you out of here,” said the mysterious cousin. “You’ve looked better, cousin, haven’t seen you this beaten down for some time now—“

 

Sun Ce, woozy from the hit he’d taken, groaned and peered through his sore eyes. Fuck, Ma Chao was getting away— and the man helping him was—

 

“YOU!” Sun Ce shouted. “Get back here and I’ll show you how the men of the Sun family fight! You son-of-a— Dammit, they’re gone.”

 

He rubbed his sore neck, wiped the blood away from his nose, sighed. If Zhou Yu or his siblings could see the mess he’d made of that fight… looked more like fighting schoolboys than any true mastery of the martial arts.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“He’s back,” Huang Gai commented, fighting back a grin.

 

Sun Jian sighed, shaking his head. “Got into a fight?” he surmised, eying Sun Ce’s face warily.

 

“This is a battle. I’m allowed to get into fights.” Sun Ce made a face, then groaned when all it did was hurt his face more. “I fought Ma Chao of Xiliang to a draw. He ran before I could finish him.” Not a complete lie.

 

“Yes, well, Ma Teng opted to retreat.” Sun Jian smiled mysteriously. “A shame we couldn’t do anything to prevent the Xiliang cavalry from escaping.”

 

Sun Ce’s mouth hung open in shock. “Wait… does Dong Zhuo know this yet? All the glory just slipped through his fat fingers.”

 

“Now he’s getting it,” Huang Gai chuckled. “Did the warrior of Xiliang beat your brain in too, boy?”

 

Sun Ce was spared a response to that when Dong Zhuo himself rode up atop his panting black horse, who wheezed in relief when his obese owner dismounted. “What the hell is going on here? You Suns see some catnip around here and got distracted?”

 

He laughed, chins jiggling at his joke, and Sun Ce found himself imagining stringing this fat man up and hanging him over a fire. He’d even shove an apple in that great mouth of his, end all the spittle flying from his fat lips—

 

“Are you all deaf!? I asked for a damn explanation and I’m not leaving until I get one!” Dong Zhuo shouted, face-to-face with Sun Jian.

 

“Ma Teng escaped,” Sun Jian answered simply, unflinchingly.

 

“FUCK!” Regaining some semblance of his dignity, Dong Zhuo turned to the two men who seemed to follow him everywhere. “What are you two morons doing standing there!? Li Jue, you get after them, and Hua Xiong, you take up the rear. _Now_!”

 

Sun Jian didn’t move, neither did Huang Gai, and Sun Ce followed their example, watching as Dong Zhuo’s army—minus all the ones Ma Chao killed, of course, and there were quite a few of those—charged into the garrison leading up the mountain path.

 

“All that oppose me shall be put to a swift death. After them! None will escape alive!” shouted Dong Zhuo, kicking his poor horse.

 

“You don’t have to go that far!” Sun Ce shouted. “They’re retreating!” He watched, face wrinkled in disgust as the majority of Dong Zhuo’s officers rode past him on horseback, completely ignoring his protests.

 

“He’s not listening,” Sun Jian confirmed, dismounting his horse and jumping to the ground gracefully. “The terrain becomes much more perilous ahead, and Dong Zhuo is not known for his fortitude. Ma Teng and his men will be fine.”

 

Dong Zhuo was a monster who needed chaos to thrive. The Imperial Court saw him as the lesser of two evils, yet Ma Teng was considered a liable threat because he wasn’t part of the Imperial Court’s dancing monkey court. He thought carefully before speaking, something he didn’t often do. “What’s going to happen when there is nobody _else_ to oppose the Han? Dong Zhuo will never be put to justice while they continue to protect him.”

 

Sun Jian nodded grimly. “I’m glad you see that, son. There’s nothing else to be done at this point.”

 

“Please tell me you’re joking. _You_ could stop him if you wanted!” Ma Chao’s words came back to him suddenly, and he felt his temper rising. “You’re supposed to fight for justice, not be at the beck and call of a lesser man. Are you a soldier for hire, or a tiger?”

 

Huang Gai swelled with rage, and for a moment Sun Ce thought the older man was going to hit him. He stood his ground, glaring.

 

“That’s enough, Ce,” Sun Jian interrupted. “Forgive my son, Huang Gai. He is young, and we remember the impetuousness of youth. He is not wrong.”

 

“I want to club in Dong Zhuo’s head like a baby seal, but _I’m_ not taking it on you,” Huang Gai grumbled, hefting his enormous spiked club, resting it on the pad he wore on his right shoulder. “You can fight me for the honor, Ce.”

 

“Whatever you leave me, I’ll be honored to accept,” Sun Ce answered, fighting back a grin.

 

* * *

 

 


	2. Chapter 1: Sun Ce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their 25th birthdays rapidly approaching, Sun Ce and Zhou Yu meet the Qiao Sisters of Wuhuan. Dong Zhuo has coveted the beautiful sisters for his own collection, and the girls are to be protected by the Sun family until the threat passes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember explaining this in the story and nothing's worse than exposition for exposition's sake (even though I do it far more than I should), the Qiao sisters have been aged up a couple years from their Dynasty Warriors 5 appearances, because IMO that's the most "mature" they've ever looked. I know. I'm reaching.
> 
> Anyway Da Qiao is 18, Xiao Qiao and Sun Shangxiang are the same age, 17.

Autumn was very nearly over in Changsha. The leaves had already begun to fall and the days had grown shorter, but Sun Ce always looked forward to the early days of winter, as he and Zhou Yu shared a birthday, and the celebrations always started around this time. It was commonly spoken amongst those who knew Sun Ce and Zhou Yu that sharing a birthday was a fated prediction of their friendship.

It was a stroke of luck that they’d even met, considering Zhou Yu’s ancestry. Born twenty-five years ago to the noble Zhou family of Wuhuan, two of his ancestors had served as Grand Commandant, and his father was once the Magistrate of Luoyang. Despite their notable falling out since Dong Zhuo came into power, the Zhou family was still prestigious, and they’d been kind enough to foster Sun Ce and his siblings when they’d been forced from their home at a young age for their protection.

Their mother had been pregnant with Sun Shangxiang when they’d arrived in Wuhuan. Zhou Yu’s family welcomed Sun Jian’s family into their home, and despite the differences in their upbringing—Sun Ce had always lived a nomadic lifestyle with his family, while Zhou Yu never wanted for anything—the two became the best of friends, and had been inseparable since.

Sun Ce personally believed their shared birthday meant he and Zhou Yu would die together someday, fighting for their cause, but he’d kept the thought to himself. He wasn’t planning a noble death on the battlefield, and it might just tempt fate to were he to voice such a grim prediction.

Zhou Yu had been away on a reconnaissance mission to the Imperial Court with Ling Cao and Sun Ce’s own lady mother at the time of Ma Teng’s rebellion. They had actually returned two days ago, but Sun Ce didn’t get a chance to tell his friend about Dong Zhuo until the morning of their birthday.

“Dong Zhuo would gobble you whole to break his fast, and he probably wouldn’t even belch,” Zhou Yu said, shaking his head. “There’s nothing we can do about it, other than being patient and biding our time.”

“But what if he comes for us next?” Sun Ce demanded. “He’s angry we upstaged him. We made him look like the fool he is.”

“When the time comes, and I’m sure it will, the Imperial Court will surely give us the orders to march against him. They won’t stand by and let us be routed.”

“I hate waiting.” He scowled down at his food. “And what’s this surprise Pop keeps hinting at? I think Quan is jealous that it’s just us, even if it is our birthday today.”

Zhou Yu shrugged. “I have my suspicions, but they’re for naught, as we’re supposed to find out today. That’s why we’re waiting here.”

“I probably should’ve changed my clothes,” Sun Ce mused, glancing down at his sweaty training tunic and pants. Sweat was still dripping down his muscular chest and pooling around his hips in an uncomfortable way. “What if it’s the Imperial Court here to talk to us themselves? Should I go change now?”

“Too late,” Zhou Yu noted, as Sun Jian entered the room, followed by a beaming Lady Wu Guotai.

“If they’re smiling, it can’t be related to fighting,” Sun Ce noted glumly. “Damn. Hope this isn’t too boring.”

“You are so impulsive. My Lord, my Lady,” Zhou Yu greeted, bowing his head as the Lord and Lady of Changsha came into earshot.

“Twenty-five years,” Lady Wu Guotai beamed, smiling at her elder son, smoothing his hair from his face in a way Sun Ce would allow only her to do. “Twenty-five, and still no wife. People are going to start speaking ill of you, Ce.”

“Thanks for the birthday sentiment,” Sun Ce complained, even as his parents (and Changsha’s most eligible bachelor Zhou Yu—hypocrite!!!) laughed. “What’s next, is Quan getting married?”

“No, no, calm down. We’ve been hyping this long enough, and the day has finally come. Boys, we have a special task for you. Some friends in Wuhuan are finding themselves in a rather bad situation. Dong Zhuo has coveted his children, and I agreed to take them in. They’re under our protection. We need to be sure no harm comes to them.”

Children? Babysitting? Sun Ce hoped the look on his face wasn’t too horrified. “Are they going to be our wards? What do you mean, protecting them? Why does Dong Zhuo want a couple of children?” His face paled. “Do I even want to know what Dong Zhuo wants children for? Is he going to eat them?”

“Children is a poor choice of a word. They’re of age with your sister, and you’ve actually met them before, Zhou Yu, they are quite close with your parents as well,” Lady Wu Guotai reported. “You’ll understand once you meet them. Come on.”

Exchanging a quizzical glance with Zhou Yu, who looked thoughtful, Sun Ce got up and followed his parents, and was surprised to find himself out in the courtyard, where a man about age with his father waited in front of a carriage.

“They just arrived, so they haven’t even had time to settle,” Sun Jian explained. “My son, Zhou Yu, this is Qiao Xuan.”

Zhou Yu blinked, clearly recognizing the man. Introductions and formalities were exchanged, but Sun Ce was staring impatiently at the carriage, barely listening to whatever his parents and Qiao Xuan were speaking of. Why the hell was Qiao Xuan keeping his children locked inside the carriage? Let them out, he wanted to see what was so special about them—

Then the incessant banging inside the carriage gave way to a door sliding open, and Sun Ce hardly had time to wonder exactly who he was expecting when a beautiful girl jumped out.

“I don’t want to stay in that thing, it’s not that cold out,” the girl said to her father in explanation, before looking around. “Wow. It’s beautiful…”

“I’m sorry, my dear, I got distracted building up to your introduction—It is my honor to present to you my youngest daughter, Xiao Qiao.”

Xiao Qiao turned towards Sun Ce and Zhou Yu, beaming as she settled a hand on her hip and waved with the other. “Hiya! I remember you,” she added, nodding to Zhou Yu. “But I think I’d remember meeting you…”

For once in his life, Sun Ce was speechless as he took in the sight of the girl. His parents hadn’t mentioned Qiao Xuan’s children were beautiful women, but then again, he should’ve remembered—Qiao Xuan of Wuhuan, father of the Two Qiaos, and now one of the girls was standing before him!

Leave it to stupid Zhou Yu to forget he hailed from the same town as the Two Qiaos. All that brilliance and he forgets information that was actually important.

The rumors hadn’t exaggerated. The young woman standing before them had to be the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen. Her face was lovely, and she had such a carefree, easygoing way about her… her large eyes were gray with thick lashes, she had full, pouty lips, and her light brown hair was twisted to the side of her head in a long ponytail, secured by a flower-shaped hairpin.

She smiled widely at Sun Ce and Zhou Yu. “These guys are gonna be protecting us? Are you gonna teach us how to fight too, so we can protect you in return?”

“We will certainly try, my lady,” Zhou Yu promised, and Sun Ce was amused to notice his friend seemed as flustered as he felt.

Xiao, the younger sister… so if this was the younger sister… Sun Ce felt as though a big rock of delight hit him over the head. He couldn’t even imagine what the older sister must look like—

“My sister is shy,” Xiao Qiao said in explanation, and turned, poking her face in the carriage, making an exasperated sound. “Who cares what your hair looks like? They don’t—“

Sun Ce was aware he was staring in eager anticipation, as Xiaoqiao stepped aside. A slim, shapely leg emerged from the carriage, followed by another, and then the older sister came out of the carriage.

Her manner much more demure than her younger sister, but in Sun Ce’s eyes she was just as beautiful, even more. Her eyes were brown with impossibly long eyelashes, and her dark hair was loosely braided, hanging over her shoulder. She had the same pouty lips as her sister, he noticed, and while the blouse and skirt she wore looked simple, the garments also hugged her curvy figure, not leaving much to his imagination.

She smiled shyly at Sun Ce and Zhou Yu, and the effect was instant; Sun Ce felt himself smiling goofily back, as all thoughts promptly fell out of his brain, the urge to flex his muscles overwhelming him.

Thankfully he didn’t, because Da Qiao was looking right at him when she spoke. “My name is Da Qiao,” Da Qiao said, blushing. “It’s very nice to make your acquaintances, my Lords…”

“Sun Ce, nice to meet you,” said Sun Ce, gliding past Zhou Yu and offering his hand to Da Qiao.

Da Qiao blushed to the roots of her hair as she placed her hand in his. Sun Ce squeezed it gently, bringing to his lips and gently kissing it, kicking himself for not thinking to take his training gloves off. Her eyes were traveling across his body curiously, and he noted the brief flicker of interest in her eyes as she eyed his strong arms.

Xiao Qiao looked annoyed to have her spotlight disrupted, but said nothing, although her pout and her crossed arms seemed to imply she’d quite like to interrupt.

“So,” said Lady Wu, apparently sensing Xiao Qiao’s animosity, “we thought it would be a wonderful honor to have you ladies, and of course you, Master Qiao Xuan, join us for Sun Ce and Zhou Yu’s birthday celebrations tonight.”

“Come on inside,” Sun Jian said heartily, “Qiao Xuan, my Lady Qiaos, I’m sure it’s been a long journey. Rest, relax, and you are more than welcome to stay with us until you decide to depart, Qiao Xuan.”

“Thank you, Sun Jian,” said Qiao Xuan, “girls, come on.”

“Thank you,” Da Qiao said, bowing her head, breaking eye contact with Sun Ce and withdrawing her hand, much to his disappointment.

* * *

Qiao Xuan and Sun Ce’s parents left, something about discussing further plans, but Sun Ce didn’t care, finding himself more than willing to give the lovely Qiao sisters a tour of the property. Xiao Qiao was mostly bounding ahead, looking at everything—literally everything, she attempted to crawl inside a bush before her sister’s scolding made her stop—but Da Qiao was more interested in the history behind everything, asking questions.

“The architecture of this mansion is beautiful. Has it been here long or did your family build it, Lord Sun Ce?” Da Qiao asked, looking up at the arched ceilings.

“Actually, this is just a base of operations for now. We’ve been in Changsha, my father was appointed Governor for now, but as the Imperial Court starts to give him what he deserves, we might be moving soon. Again. We move a lot.”

“That’s amazing. You’ve probably seen half the land by now,” said Xiao Qiao, wide-eyed. “So, you fight, right? What do you do?” She looked at Zhou Yu expectantly.

Zhou Yu, seemingly surprised to be addressed, cleared his throat. “I dabble in strategy, my lady. I use my studies to help Lord Sun Jian where he sees fit.”

“He’s being modest, he’s got a sword half the length of your body,” Sun Ce told her, and Xiao Qiao’s mouth dropped in surprise. He glanced at Da Qiao, who was studying one of the tiger tapestries his mother had procured somewhere.

“Have you seen a tiger before, my lady?” he asked, and Da Qiao nearly jumped.

“Actually yes, my father had several,” she explained, color rising in her cheeks.

“They killed anyone who intruded on our property,” Xiao Qiao explained, grinning, and Sun Ce and Zhou Yu both laughed at that. “Once they almost killed one of Cao Cao’s guards! He came by with his sons, to see if he could marry his creepy son to me. I laughed at him so hard he wished the tiger chewed his ass up.”

“Oh, Xiao,” Da Qiao scolded, “could you not talk like that in front of our hosts?”

“It’s fine, my lady. I think it’s funny,” said Sun Ce, trying not to laugh too much, and failing miserably. “Cao Cao tried to marry you to his sons? Are you serious?”

“Yes, Cao Ang and Cao Pi,” Xiao Qiao answered. “Cao Ang wanted to marry my sister, and I was going to get Cao Pi, lucky me. He was handsome, but kept calling me beautiful flower… something just seemed off about him. Eughh.”

“Sounds about right,” Zhou Yu answered. “Sun Ce often used to tell his sister we’d marry her to a son of Cao Cao if she bothered him too badly. Never got a good reaction.”

“Yes, my sweet sister wasn’t too thrilled at the prospect either. On the contrary, had she simply heeded my request to stop touching my things, our father would’ve never learned she was eager to meet Cao Cao’s second son, and…” Da Qiao laughed at the outraged look on Xiao Qiao’s face. “Oh don’t give me that face, you should’ve realized it was too random!”

“With a sister like you, who needs Dong Zhuo?” Xiao Qiao grumbled, but Da Qiao’s laugh was so lovely—and she was evil, sending Cao Pi a-courtin’ after her own sister—Da Qiao looked up at him, suddenly aware of his gaze, and she blushed, turning away (but still laughing at her sister’s rage).

Sun Ce noticed this, of course, having been gawking at her since she’d arrived, and, a bit self consciously, grinned and twisted his ponytail around his finger. Yow. Was he nervous?

“Who was that big tall guy with the giant club?” Xiao Qiao asked, still glaring at her sister. “Maybe he’ll let me borrow it.”

“That was Master Huang Gai, Father told us about him,” Da Qiao answered primly, “and if his wits are about him, he won’t let you touch it, because the only thing you’ll club is yourself!” She was saved from her sister’s wrath when Lady Wu appeared again.

“I’m sorry to interrupt your tour, ladies, but I’m afraid Sun Ce and Zhou Yu have some… things they need to take care of. You haven’t forgotten you promised to spar with Quan and Tong, have you, Ce?”

“I did no such thing, I would never agree to that,” Sun Ce complained.

“Well, they’re waiting, and when I told them what you were doing, their exact words were we’ll come find him if he doesn’t show up, so take it at face value if you want,” Lady Wu answered. “Zhou Yu, my husband and Qiao Xuan have requested your presence, Qiao Xuan is interested in what happened during our council sessions at the Imperial Court, and I trust your note-taking was impeccable.”

“It was,” Zhou Yu replied without even a hint of modesty (trying to posture for the Qiaos, most likely, as if they’d be wooed by supreme note-taking ability).

Much to his chagrin—and Sun Ce’s—neither Qiao seemed terribly disappointed. Instead, Xiao Qiao tossed her ponytail over her shoulder and grinned at her sister. “Whatever. Let’s go, Sis! Let’s go play with the weapons!”

“I’m sure we can find something else to do, Xiao, that isn’t absolutely ridiculous—“ She stole one last look at Sun Ce (or he imagined it, but he really didn’t think he did) before they ran off without another word.

Lady Wu laughed. “Shangxiang suggested I make all of that up, Ce, but they certainly seemed to be in a rush.”

Sun Ce groaned. He should have sensed his sister’s treachery.

**Author's Note:**

> If this sounded familiar, it might seem like a retelling of Wu's first chapter in DW7's story mode (if you could even call it a story mode... more like a SNORE-y mode! Because it was BORING! Are you laughing? There will be actual jokes in this story don't worry) BUT I promise it's going somewhere!


End file.
